A Bass always wins, but a Waldorf never loses
by jealousy jane
Summary: Chuck declares war, and this time he isn't holding back. The wrath of the mighty Bass would have many shaking in their boots, but not Blair. Nope the Queen B is quite steady in her Manolos, for now at least.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok readers this is my first fanfic so I appreciate any feedback good or bad (though I hope for more good than bad) This chapter is basically just setting up the story so its not the most interesting buuuuut if things turn out the way I am planning them then there will be some serious "say what?" moments throughout this story. thank you and remember your three R's read rate and review...and an F lol if you wanna add it to your favorites**_

She was Blair Waldorf. But he was Chuck Bass. And though she would never admit it, the moment she heard Chuck say," You, me, no limits." She knew, she knew that this war was one she was going to lose.

Strategy is key in war, and if there was one thing that Blair did best it was strategizing. As a child she would often play chess with her father, and at the tender age of six Harold's little Blair Bear had claimed her first victory. Now her skills were being put to the test by the one person she didn't want to fight.

However her dearest Chuck was no stranger to this game of theirs either, and he was quite clear on the stakes this time. No longer was he simply seeking his Queen B's bed, or her heart. No, now he wanted her head, and he would have it one way or another. Two of the most powerful people on the Upper East Side were going to duke it out, winner take all. And everyone already knows that a Bass always gets what he wants, but a Waldorf never loses.

The first move is always important; it sets the tone for battles yet to come. Yet, striking the first blow can also be a disadvantage, to harsh and things could be escalated far more than either side wanted to go, but going to soft in the attack and the opponent will see it as weakness. So it had been decided Blair's first move, would be no move. Instead she thought to show Chuck by staying out of his territory and away from his empire, that this war was unnecessary and they could simply call it at a standoff. No one need lose, no battles need be fought, they could just continue on as though the other did not exist. Her attempt to appease the Beastly Bass by staying in the comfort of Columbia grounds most hours of the day, and within her apartments four walls in the evenings did nothing but give inspiration to her once would be King.

Staring out at the emblazoned city, from his empty suite, with his customary glass of scotch in hand, Chuck dropped Columbia's course catalog onto the bar. He knew what Blair was doing and he would show her that this time there will be no armistice, only total destruction. Raising his drink as he would in a toast, he drained its contents in a single gulp before saying,"Alright Blair let the games begin." All the while tucked away in her ivory tower the mighty Queen B didn't see the storm coming in or who was bringing it.

_**Good morning Upper East Sidders**_

_**Looks like Queen B better summon the troops after C's lesbian switcheroo wounding both her pride and school cred at last night's Hamilton House Party. Seems like Bass means business this time and between these two generals it could get nuclear. Be careful of the fallout kiddies. Your move Blair.**_

_**You know you love me**_

_**XOXO**_

_**Gossip Girl**_

_Mother Chucker! _"Serena!" For goodness sake she just couldn't seem to escape the constant reminder not only of her public loss to that Basshole but also that Chuck did in fact mean war and now everyone knew about it. "Yes Blair?" her blond friend asked as she poked her head into her best friend's bedroom.

"Have you seen this Gossip Girl post?"

A sheepish look crossed her face as she fully stepped into Blair's room; Serena had been hoping to make it out the door before Blair had seen it. Looking as meticulously put together as ever sitting stoically at her desk, the only proof of Blair's anger was in her eyes. There was no escape, now she had to listen to an undoubtedly long rant on Chuck. So sighing she replied,"Ya B I saw it."

"Ugh can you believe that bow tie wearing cad? How dare he involve Columbia in this stupid war of his." Of course Serena understood why her friend was upset, but Chuck was her stepbrother and her friend, she couldn't let Blair believe she wasn't at fault here too. "I know that bringing this to school was pretty low Blair, but Chuck does have a right to be angry after that whole Eva fiasco."

It was true and Blair knew it. That didn't mean that she wanted to acknowledge the fact, or need her supposed best friend to remind her that she had in all reality brought the wrath of one Charles Bass down on herself. The moment the words escaped her lips Serena wished she could take them back. By the stiffening of her shoulders and hardening of her eyes Serena knew she had just done something highly unforgivable to Blair. She had defended her enemy; betrayal did not go much farther than that to the Waldorf. Loyalty was something she depended on and if you were not loyal, well then you were no better than her enemy. Turning to look away from her blond companion Blair simply said," I see, perhaps you should go congratulate our dear Chuck in a job well done then."

Only chancing a glance into her friends chocolaty orbs as she retreated from the room Serena felt perhaps it might be best to stay with her mother for a few days to let Blair forget her careless words. No goodbyes were spoken between the friends as she left, and while Blair knew Serena was not to blame and did not rightly deserve her anger, Blair could not seem to push away her pride and apologize. It had been several minutes after Serena had made her exit before Blair had moved from her seat. Even then she didn't go far, to the bathroom, the only place left where she was still in control. And with no one around to hear her, Blair purged herself of her breakfast and oddly enough her guilt, at least for now. Staring into the mirror after having rinsed her mouth Blair took a deep breath and said,"Alright Bass let the games begin."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2 is here. I didnt epect this to get as many views as it has so to everyone thank you. read and review, favorite if you want. if you have any questions just ask me i will do my best to answer them. _**

_**in case you didnt know**:_

_this=thoughts, _**this=emphasis either for words or sounds**

Her words from the night before had stung despite his resolve not to care. _Damn her._ Even now Chuck refused to believe that Blair had truly gotten over him. Not that it mattered; he shouldn't be bothered by her. _It doesn't matter; it's too late for that now._ The early morning sun surrounded him as he lie in bed, and not even the heat from the light streaming through the window could warm the now cold hearted Bass. A knock at the door broke him out of his silent reverie. Both frustrated that someone would stop by this early and curious to see who it was Chuck threw on his robe as he walked to the door.

Upon pulling the door open confusion and suspicion made themselves known as Chuck's warning bells went off. A woman, no doubt a call girl, stared back at him impatiently. While chuck may have missed that Eva was indeed a prostitute he did have a good eye when it came to spotting a "working girl". _I don't remember having called for some company._ Frowning he moved out of the doorway to let the girl in. _Well it's best to find out who sent her. _Closing the door behind her he followed this mystery girl to the living area_. _She was rather beautiful he realized as he actually took the time to look at her. Long slender legs, despite how short she was, softly waving chestnut colored hair, big brown…_Blair!_ _Of course._ The realization that this girl bore a striking resemblance to Blair made it infinitely clear who had sent her.

"Chuck Bass, correct?" she asked obviously already knowing the answer. _Looks like I'm gonna need a drink for this. _Walking towards the bar Chuck answered her question with one of his own," Blair sent you. So how about we skip the pleasantries and you give me her message, hmm?" A look of shock passed over the girls face as he poured himself a drink and for a moment Chuck worried that maybe he had been wrong. That was until he heard her ask," How did you know Blair sent me?"

Chuckling slightly as he sipped his drink his only reply was," Because she's **Blair Waldorf**." As if that in and of itself explained everything, and maybe to him it did. To the girl it did nothing but further confuse her, instead of dwelling on something that was none of her business anyway she decided to just deliver her message and get the hell out of there.

"I'm meant to help you celebrate your victory. She thought you might like me."

Leaning against the bar Chuck stared back at the girl eyebrow raised. _That prissy little bitch. Blair's taunting me, sending someone who looks so much like her as a "gift". _Turning away from the Blair look alike to pour himself another drink he snarled," Get out!"

He knew he had scared the girl but he couldn't bring himself to care. She started exit the suite, but stopped before the door. He could hear the anxiety in her voice as she said," She wanted me to tell you something. Before I left." Turning my head to glare at her I see that I had indeed frightened her, and by the way she was shaking I knew she was afraid of the message she had been told to deliver. I stared at her expectantly for a moment before she found the nerve to speak.

"Fuck you Bass."

_**Spotted **_

_**A brown haired call girl sporting a resemblance to that of our Blair fleeing the Empire in what can only be guessed as fear. Apparently she was sent from B to C, but what for? A gift? I think not. Knowing Blair the poor girl was just a messenger, and it looks like Chuck didn't like the news. But what was the message? Best not taunt the Bass Lady B because Chuck doesn't kill the messenger, just the one who sent it.**_

_**You know you love me **_

_**XOXO**_

_**Gossip Girl**_

_**BUZZZZZZZZZ**__. _Smirking Blair opened the new blast from Gossip Girl, already knowing what it's about. She knew taunting the already pissed off Chuck wasn't smart but she refused to let him think he was winning this little war of his. Continuing on her way to her class, Blair felt happily justified with herself. Even if what she did was terribly childish, she knew Chuck would be upset by it and that was all that mattered at this point.

"Blair!" Smiling she turned to see her childhood love Nathaniel heading her way. He did not look particularly happy_. I guess he saw the blast._ Feigning innocence she wait for him to catch up to her before asking "How are you doing Nate? Everything is well with your family I trust."

"Don't play innocent Blair." _Uh Oh Busted. _Sighing Blair looked up at friend before saying," I don't know what you're talking about. Now if you will excuse me I have to get to class." Grabbing hold of her arm as she turned to leave Nate refused to just let her walk away. "What did you send Chuck?" Turning to glare at her former prince she jerked her arm out of his hold before stepping back a few steps glaring at him with such intensity that she was sure she could make him burst into flames. She could see Nate hadn't meant to be so harsh and was already feeling guilty for handling her in such a manner. Looking at her with those damn puppy dog eyes he had, he added in a much softer tone," I live with him Blair, I just need to know what to expect when I get home."

_Damn_. She was always a sucker for his puppy dog eyes. And she couldn't blame him for wanting to be prepared. _Chuck is difficult to deal with when he is upset. _Her face softened after a moment, but not by much.

"I thought I should congratulate him in a job well done _**humiliating**_ me at the Hamilton House Party, so I sent him a gift. Since he can't have the Waldorf original I thought a cheap knock off would suffice. I just sent her with a small message really, only three words." Frowning slightly Nate nodded and said," Ok. What was the message?" Sweet naïve Nathaniel, smirking slightly she answered in such a sweet tone," Fuck you Bass."

After a moment of utter shock Nate finally managed to process what she had just said to him. " Geez Blair! You know you are just asking for Chuck to pull out the big guns by taunting him like that. You two can't keep doing this to each other it's going to get out of hand sooner or later, and who knows if there will be enough pieces afterward to even put back together." Smiling softly as she turned once again to leave she responded easily with," I know." Calling after her Nate asked, " How do you know?"

Turning back slightly still wearing a small smile as she kept walking she called back," Because he's **Chuck Bass**." As if that explained it all, and maybe to her it did.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thank you to everyone reading I hope you like it, let me know what you think so far. if you have any questions feel free to ask. review favorite and what not _**

"I will expect that video to be in my hands within the hour." the aggravation was easily heard in Chuck's voice, and whoever was on the other end of the phone call knew better than to argue. "No excuses, if it isn't here by six o'clock I will ruin you. Do you understand?" _Fucking idiot._

With an empty glass in hand Chuck paused in his pacing to hang up on the idiot that was rambling on assuring him that the video would be there. _Of course it's going to be here. Who does he think he's talking to?_ It had been several hours since Blair's "gift" had come and gone, yet the anger he felt over the whole situation had not diminished in the slightest. Looking around he would admit he had thrown quite the tantrum over it all. His once resonably organized abode was utterly trashed.

Glass littered the froor, in fact the only cup that was still intact was in his hand. The couch, now laying on its side was no doubt ruined. _Unless I want it to be a sectional now. _The table wasnt in much better shape, and there were a few rather noticible holes where the walls gave way to his fist. Along with the snapped pool cues lying around, and the pool table that was tilting to the left, Chuck had made a rather large mess.

A smirk burst across his face, which nowadays seemed doomed to bear a frown. Oh yes, he was rather pleased with his next move. It was one she would never see coming. _Let's see how you handle this one Blair. _A slight crunching could be heard indicating that someone had joined him in the wreckage. Turning around smirk still in place Chuck spotted Nate standing a few feet away with his jaw hanging open in shock.

"Do close your mouth Nathaniel, or you might catch a fly."

Snapping his jaw shut Nate looked flabbergasted to his best friend and sighed asking, "Dude please tell me you at least left **my **room alone." Laughing while he made his way through the carnage Chuck clapped a hand onto Nate's shoulder before saying, " No worries, your room is just as you left it. But that's because I was afraid I might not make it out of that pig sty alive if I went in there." Nate shoulders seemed to sink in relief for a moment before he straightened up realizing that he was indeed being laughed at by his friend. "Not cool man" Nate said while laughing a bit himself, " My room is perfectly fine, I know where everything is." _Dear __God there is no way he he can find anything in there, you cant even see the bed or the floor for that matter. _Nate saw a smile spread accross Chuck's face, the first real smile he had seen from his friend in some time."Nathaniel, it looks like a landfill in there. Now why dont you and I head down to the bar while I have someone clean this up." After setting his long forgotten glass down on the counter Chuck grabbed his jacket and after making a quick call to the maid service made his way downstairs with Nate to await his package. Which after checking his watch, he realized was due to arrive soon. _It better get here, i__f that imbecile knows whats good for him._

At about ten till six, both Nate and Chuck were sitting at the bar reminicising about old times when the consierge whose name Chuck could not recall walked towards them holding a large manilla envelope. Nate stared in confusion as Chuck thanked the man taking the package. " It's best not to ask what it is, or what its for. Plausible deniability and all." Frowning slightly Nate nodded before getting up to leave. "Well I am going to go and see Serena, she's upset about some disagreement she had with Blair. I'll catch ya later." Chuck stayed at the bar for a while after his friend had left mulling over whether or not he should really use the tape now that he actually had it_. That Bitch wants to rub it in my face that I want her. Fine. Then it's time I remind her what happens when you taunt a Bass. When she ditched me for Nate in high school I told Gossip Girl who really popped her cherry. Now I'm gonna do so much more than that. _So the decision was made, by tomorrow night the video he was now holding will have gone viral.

_**Breaking News Upper East Sidders**_

_**I've just got something I know you're all gonna love...Well except maybe Blair. We all remember hearing about our Queen B's take to the stage at Victrola a couple years back. We all wondered what exactly happened, and now I have it for you all in full streaming video. Enjoy. Oh and B, looks like all your dirty little secrets won't be secret for long. At least, not if C can help it.**_

_**XOXO**_

_**Gossip Girl**_

Within an hour of the video being released by Gossip Girl she had fled from Columbia's campus. At first Blair had thought she could continue on, ignoring the leers from many of the males and the pointedly snooty looks from the girls. But the cat calls and deragatory whispers about her became too much. Upon arrival she made it clear to the front desk that no one was to be allowed up to her apartment, and she had long since turned her phone off to more easily ignore a worried Nate and Serena. Not long after she had reached the safety of her apartment did she head for the bathroom. This time not needing the help of her fingers to bring on the introduction of what was left of her lunch to the toilet, her shame and embarrassment was enough.

Blair sat in her living room tears running down her face as she stared at her computer screen, the video of her dancing on the stage of Victrola playing on a loop. _I never saw this coming. _She contined to cry while watching herself on the screen. Of course she knew what Chuck meant by sending this out. Yes, it did embarrass her but that wasn't the real reason why he did it. _He wants me to remember what else happened that night. The start of everything. Well maybe I should remind you what happens when you provoke a Waldorf. And this time I'm going all out._

Blair knew what she had to do now, so picking up her phone she turned on the power and dialed Serena. "Oh my God! Blair! Are you ok? I can't believe Chuck did that! I mean I admit you looked good up there but that's besides the point." After rolling her eyes Blair interupted Serena's rant with one easy question," So you have Carter Baizens' number? I seem to have lost it." Silence filtered in from the other end where an obviously bewildered Serena was wondering why her friend sounded so calm, and why she wanted Casrter's number. "Uh sure B, I've still got his number. Why?" A smirk to rival Chuck's could be found on Blair's face when she responded with the utmost calm," It's best not to ask why I need it or what I'm going to do with it. Plausible deniability and all."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry it took so long for this chapter but for some reason I just couldn't get it right. I'm still not really happy with it but I can only revise it so much before I go insane. Thank you to everyone reading let me know what you honestly think and if you have any ideas or suggestions or criticisms all are appreciated. read reviw and favorite.**_

Convincing Carter to not only return to New York, but also to assist in the war raging between her and Chuck had proven to be surprisingly easy. In fact at the mere mention that Blair was locked in battle with the Bass he asked if by chance he could be of any help. Only as she sat in the limo awaiting Carter's arrival did she realize what exactly she had done. If Chuck was a demon walking the earth, then Carter was the devil himself. _And i just sold him my soul._ She continued to stare out the window wondering if perhaps she was too rash in contacting Carter. This was a tricky move and she knew, it had the potential to backfire if she wasn't careful. And with Baizen on board there was no room for error.

Blair was certain that by no means was Baizen trustworthy, afterall loyalty was never Carter's strong suit. But she was also aware that he was one of the only people besides her that was willing to go up against Chuck. She remembered even as children they had been rivals. And nobody including her knew what started it, but by now their hatred was so ideeply seated that there was no way to change it. She was under no illusions that Carter was helping her out of the goodness of his heart. No, he was taking an opportunity to cause one Chuck Bass some grief. Carter was a fickle man, often traveling to whichever country that had tickled his fancy always leaving a path of destruction in his wake. Once she realized that the man she had been waiting for was exiting the private jet she had sent to retrieve him Blair quickly reassured herself that this needed to be done.

Stepping out of the limo to lean against its side arms crossed, she waited to greet her newest ally. "Welcome back Baizen." As she let her eyes wander in an appraising manner while he stood no more than two feet from her in his charcole suit, no tie adorning his powder blue button up that brought out the steely color of his eyes, Blair instantly remembered exactly why Carter was a bad idea.

"Glad to be back Waldorf." She shivered slightly at how he had managed to make such a simple reply sound like something utterly sinful. His signature cocky smirk made itself known as he in turn dragged his gaze down Blair's body. As soon as his eyes met hers her breath caught and Carter swiftly closed the remaining distance before plundering her mouth with his own. It only took a second for her hands to lodge themselves into his already dishevled hair, for her back to arc pushing herself all the closer. A whimper escaped her when he nipped at her bottom lip, quaking in his grasp Blair tried to find the will to stop this before it got out of hand. _Think! Think of something to distract yourself. _As it was the last thing she wanted to do was stop but when his hand started inching up her skirt she knew that she was reaching the point of no return and her mind went into overdrive. Things ranging from dead bunnies to Eleanor and Cyrus' sex life went through her brain and nothing was working. _Dan, Dan Humphrey! Playing with his cabbage patch Cedric! _

That image, would haunt her for the rest of her days. Pulling away and effectively dislodging herself from Carter's hold Blair straightened her skirt and blouse and returned to her seat in the limo. Upon runing a hand through his hair he followed the feisty brunette with the knowledge that he had indeed succeeded in getting under her skin.

Regaining her composure Blair turned to Carter with a mask of cool indifference hiding her inner turmoil. " Shall we set the ground rules then?"

He looked back at her eyes shining at her attempt to keep him from seeing how torn she was smirk still in place he indulged her. " I'm listening."

_**Spotted**_

_**Carter Baizen, accompanied by Blair Waldorf. What an interesting turn of events. Could it be that Carter is Blair's newest accessory, or maybe her newest recruit Looks like she traded in her Bass for a Baizen. **_

_**XOXO **_

_**Gossip Girl**_

_Son of a Bitch. _It had been days since he had released the video of Blair's little strip tease. When there had been no retaliation he simply assumed she had retreated to lick her wounds in peace. _Turns out she was licking Baizen instead._ Carter was one of the only people that Chuck knew who in fact had less scrupals on morality than he did. If it wasn't for their mutual hatred, Chuck would have already solicited his help in this distruction of Blair. But from the looks of the pictures on Gossip Girl, Carter and Blair weren't scheming to take Chuck down, but rather competing to see who could stick their tongue down the other's throat the farthest.

Disgusted Chuck threw his phone down onto his living rooms new coffee table before running his hands over his face. Blair and that scoundrel Carter had history, a relationship with him **now **wasn't unrealistic, but somehow Chuck just didn't buy it. And even if she was using Carter in some scheme against him, he knew there was no way to really get Carter to disappear until he was ready to leave. The two of them had never gotten along, even as children, and time did not help the matter. Which was surprising, especially given how alike they are, but Chuck had boundaries, rules he would never dare to break. Carter had no concept of right or wrong, there wasn't a line he wouldn't cross if it suited his purpose, and that made him dangerous.

_If their relationship is real she was smart to pick him. _Carter was_ o_ne of the few men who wouldn't be scared away by the threat of a Bass. No, Baizen would relish in the thought that he was indeed provoking Chuck. _Fuck._ Knowing that **cockroach** was even in his city made him itchy all over. This development meant that he would need to keep his guard up, strike hard and fast before she can fully form her alliance with that low life. Picking up his phone he knew just what number he needed to call. " How's the weather in Hudson Little J?" If Blair wanted to bring in old rivals then so be it, but if she wasn't careful her plan just might backfire and bring Chuck just that much closer to victory. " I have a proposition for you." He knew he had to tread carefully with her, Jenny wasn't stupid by any means it was unlikely she would risk Blair's wrath. Unless of course he could convince her that the one thing she wanted most would be hers, only if she helped him of course. "What would you say if I told you I could garantee a safe reinstatement into New York High Society?" A devilish smirk rested on his lips when he heard the hesitant yet hopeful reply, " I'm listening."

**_I figured I should put this at the end so as not to spoil anything, but I am not really sure what I am going to do with Jenny. I might have her refuse Chuck's offer, but if I do have her accept she won't be involved in the war very long so let me know your opinion because right now its a toss up. _**


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry it took so long for this chapter, I've just been with my mom in the hospital so i havent had much free time. Thank you too everyone who reviewed with their opinions I appreciate them all and hope that I don't disappoint anybody. Also I would like to say that I was incredibly surprised that nobody disliked the last chapter, I was expecting BOO's and you suck's haha but I guess it wasn't that bad. you know the drill read review alert and such let me know what you think all criticism is welcome. _

_QueenBee10- I am glad you are loving this story I hope you continue reading._

_IAmAurora- Thank you so much for your review and replying to my message it meant alot, and you helped to inspire me in this chapter. I also gotta say I appreciate and agree with alot of your opinion on the whole Jenny thing._

_L- Thank you for taking the time to review. I think alot of people agree with you that Chuck should go down. Even me on some levels, but Blair isn't totally innocent. I make no promises on anybody winning this war but I hope it continues to entertain and surprise._

_Gennyxoxo- I know what you mean. I was totally excited when I heard about their war and was so disappointed in how the writers didn't seem to take it seriously they could have done so much more with it and I think the true Chuck and Blair fans would have been just as happy with the darker side of their relationship as they were with the fluff. Thank you so much for the tremendous compliment for someone to think that my ideas are actually better than what the writers did is huge in my book. Carter is gonna make some serious waves and is going to be way way more sinister than he was on the show but for some reason I always thought he would be totally evil he just didn't care enough about anyone for it to be obvious._

_Bunny16- I see where you are coming from but I'm not too sure if I want to make it too back and forth between them it can't always be even or it would get boring. Carter is gonna be playing a more vital role in everything where Jenny was more of a means to an end so she won't be very involved at all. _

_Jake- You have no idea how much both of your comments mean to me. Coming up with things that are truly Chuck and Blair worthy isn't easy and I am happy to hear that you think I got them right. I tried to make it as realistic as I could as far as their characters are but stay away from everything else that was happening in the show. I was sorely disappointed with the shows "war" too. I am glad that you enjoy my story, heres to hoping I don't disappoint._

_Roswell Dream Girl- Thank you for your review and your input I like hearing what everyone thinks and I am so pleased that you like my story._

_Ellery- I am glad that you love the story, hope this chapter is juicy enough for you._

_kt xoxo- here is the next chapter, sorry it took so long but better late than never right? _

The knock at her bedroom door went unanswered as Blair continued to stare into her full length mirror sipping a glass of Dom and running a hand through her wild curls. Blair's eyes were focused on the imaginary layer of fat that she saw, it wasn't until Carter's hands came to rest on her slender hips did Blair notice his presence. "Carter." Blair murmured in acknowlegement before draining what was left of her drink. "Do you like your costume B?" Wrinkling her nose in distaste Blair wondered how he had gotten her to agree to wear such a hideous monstrosity. "Only my friends call me B", was her sneered response to Carter's assumption that she would enjoy wearing the skin tight red latex jumpsuit he had chosen for her.

_As if I would like anything that involved pants. _" Almost as much as I like yours", Blair purred before pulling away in search of her black Louis Vuitton pumps. And she did approve of his costume, but then again who could say no to a shirtless leather pants wearing Baizen._ I have to admit the studded collar is a nice touch._

As decidedly organized as she was it didn't take Blair long to locate her shoes. Sitting on the edge of her bed Blair was preparing to slip into her pumps and leave until Carter stopped her kneeling before her uttering a simple "Allow me." Instead of helping with her shoes his hands started to travel from ankle to calf. Blair knew his plan, and tempting as it was she couldn't let him succeed or she would lose the power in their strange little agreement.

Tangling one of her dainty hands in his permanently tousled hair Blair leaned forward seemingly seeking a kiss. Carter missed the flash of devious intent in Blair's eyes while her other hand wandered down Carter's chest towards the waistband of his rather snug leather pants. Carter had always secretly loved when a woman took charge, and when that woman was Blair Waldorf he tended to lose his focus.

A shudder went through Carter and she knew she had him. Smirking Blair yanked his head back so that Carter was forced see the triumph in her eyes and recognize that he had been outplayed. " You know the rules Baizen, I suggest you follow them or I won't just wound your pride." Smacking his cheek lightly before releasing him Blair saw the anger and oddly enough a small amount of respect reflected back at her.

Standing he offered Blair a hand up as soon as she had her shoes on. " Where we headed Waldorf?" Sauntering towards the door grabbing her red mask as well as Carter's matching black one off the vanity as she passed Blair's only reply was, " Straight to hell with all the sinners."

_**Every Halloween the Upper East Siders go all out, and this year will be no exception. Saints and Sinners alike will be in attendance, and all the usual suspects have RSVP'ed. Who knows, with B and C in the same building we may just see a throw down between angels and demons of Apocalyptic proportions. Pick your sides and dress for battle something tells me tonight is gonna get messy.**_

_**XOXO**_

_**Gossip Girl**_

The Devil stood atop a balcony gazing down in his red suit and mask bearing witness to all the sins going on below, at his side was an angel all dressed in white looking on with him through her butterfly mask. " You know the plan Little J, succeed and I will give you everything you need to take back your place in the Upper East Side." Chuck had managed to keep Jenny's return a secret, not even her family were aware of her presence. " I know the plan Chuck, but after this I'm out. This isn't my war and I'd like to keep it that way."

The leggy blonde may be reckless but she wasn't suicidal, Jenny knew that whatever side she was on she would only end up as collateral. Chuck smirked as he saw the entrance of his Queen turned enemy with his most hated adversary on her arm. Even Chuck couldn't deny that Blair looked like sex on heels in her costume, though he was slightly shocked to see her in pants. _She hates pants._ Never in the time that he had known her had Chuck seen Blair wear anything but stockings to cover her legs.

He would wait until the party was in full swing to initiate his plan. _By then Blair will be well into her third drink and I know she always has a couple glasses of Dom while getting ready._ Biding his time he was forced to watch as Blair held that scoundrel Carter close losing herself to the music. Growling in anger Chuck pushed away from the railing before telling Jenny, " She's here." Nodding Jenny found the girl she had called her queen in the crowd. Following Chuck down to the dance floor Jenny paused to confirm this was what he really wanted before heading off to complete her mission. " You know this war will only end in mutual destruction Chuck are you sure you want that?"

" As long as she has nothing in the end I will be happy." Sighing in defeat Jenny started weaving her way towards Blair. The bass was could be felt in her bones, and the crowd pulsed and swayed in time to the music. Drugs, drinks, sex, it was all happening in the sea of white red and black cloth. Loosening her mask Jenny could see Blair's wild mahogany curls as she came up behind her.

Time seemed to all but stop as Jenny dropped her mask and pulled Blair away from her leather clad date and into a kiss. Jenny had managed to unsteady Blair whether it was due to the number of drinks she had consumed or to the heels didn't matter. It gave Jenny the grip to keep Blair in her grasp and make sure that their kiss was seen by everyone around. Flashes were going off everywhere capturing evidence of her mission success.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Didn't hear much feedback on the last chapter, so it was kinda tough writing this one. This is a little different in format because I just couldn't make it work the other way. Hopefully I answered all questions in this one. Read Review Favorite. I'm losing steam on this story and I'm not too sure what to do with it, so if you have an idea or suggestion I would appreciate it. I might not use it but it will help me brainstorm._**

_Looks like Reunions are in this season. Las night a very personal welcome back took place on the Saints and Sinners bash dance floor between Blair and is that Little Jenny Humphrey? I guess now we know that B had little J bannished for wanting to go public. I wonder who was behind Jenny's surprise return. Perhaps a certain Bass thought it was time B came out of the closet, whether she wanted to or not. Don't believe me? Take a look at these photots because their lips don't lie._

_XOXO _

_Gossip Girl_

" I'm not a LESBIAN you fucking IDIOT!" Back to back calls were coming in to congratulate Blair on her coming out, and with each incoming call her patience was running thin. There had even been a few offers from magazines seeking an exclusive on the life of a Manhattan princess and how she found the courage to admit the truth about her sexuality especially after the ridicule her father recieved upon his coming out. Blair truly adored her father but she still saw his decision to join the rainbow brigade as the most selfish thing he could have ever done. It devastated her mother, and put a tarnish on their family name that would never fade. She was by no means a homophobe, it was simply that in the Upper East Side gossip rules and after her father ran off with Ramone there was a lot of talk that Nate was just a cover for their Queen. Needless to say Blair was touchy whenever her sexual preference came into question.

During those first few months after her father's great revelation Blair had already been on edge because of Serena's disappearing act. She had withered down to a grand total of 90 pounds, and nobody seemed to notice or care. Nate while sweet, wasn't the most observant, and was also mourning the loss of Serena. Her mother had burried herself in her work to avoid thinking about Harold. The girl's at Constance, they were cruel doing their best to push her so far down the social ladder that Blair would never be able to recover. Laughing slightly to herself as she sat back on her bed Blair remembered just who exactly had pulled her through that harsh time. _Chuck._

**_FLASHBACK~_**

**_Blair had taken to having her lunch alone on the steps of the met to avoid all the stares and whispers, not that she actually ate anything either way. "Hey Waldorf." Looking up from her untouched yogart Blair found Chuck headed towards her, his usual joint in hand. "Well don't you look pathetic sitting here all by yourself" he said, laughing as he took a seat next to her before taking another long drag. "What do you want Chuck?" Turning his head to look her in the eye Chuck just smiled and released the smoke from his lungs. "I'm just wondering when this pity party of yours is gonna end." "Fuck you!" she snarled back angrily turning her head away._**

**_A gentle hand under her chin brought Blair's gaze back to the now serious almost sad expression on Chuck's face. "You haven't been eating." Sighing he ran his thumb lightly over Blair's bottom lip, " So what if your dad ran off with another man, so what if your best friend is awol, who cares about those girls' bullshit, none of it matters." Blair could feel tears building up and she wanted nothing more than to pull away from his grasp and run for the hills, but something in his eyes kept her in place, something she didn't understand. Instead she continued to listen quietly to his words. " Do you understand me? It doesn't fucking matter. All that matters is that you are Blair Waldorf, you never quit. You stay strong and take control. Show them Queen B takes no prisoners." He could see the spark back in her eyes, Chuck knew he had gotten through to her._**

_BUZZZZZZZ BUZZZZZZ_ "Say one word about me being gay and I will hunt you down! YOU GOT THAT?" Breathing heavy she waited angrily for whoever was on the other end to reply.

"Uhhh Blair?" _Shit! _"Dan? How the hell did you get my number? No, Nevermind I don't CARE. Ugh What do you want? And make it fast I have things to do."

"Wow Waldorf what great phone etiquitte you have." _I can't believe Serena dated this snarky little pain in the ass. _Rolling her eyes Blair could barely keep from hanging up on her best friends former love. " Cut to the chase Brooklyn before I reintroduce you to the dial tone." Smirking at the obviously offended huff she heard Blair had to admit insulting Dan always seemed to put her in a better mood. " Listen Serena and Nate are both really worried about you." Rolling her eyes Blair was beginning to think that hanging up wasn't such a bad idea. " And with the whole Jack coming back to town having Lily so stressed which means my dad is stressed I just wanted to" Now Dan had Blair's full attention." Wait a minute Humphrey. Jack is coming back?"

"Ugh ya that's what I heard anyway, but that's not the point Blair. I want to make sure you're going to leave Jenny alone we don't need any more drama over here."

"Ya ya sure she can have a free pass. Just keep her out of my sight." Hanging up Blair didn't bother waiting for a reply. _Jack is on his way. What could he possibly have planned?_

_~Chuck~_

Flow charts and quota reports littered the floor as Chuck frantically searched for anything to contradict what he was seeing. _How did this happen?_ Chuck had been spending too much time trying to out-scheme Blair to really pay attention to the updates on Bass Industries, and now he could very well lose his company to his snake of an uncle. "FUCK!" He hadn't noticed the influx of stock buy ins and now forty nine percent of his company was controlled by Jack Bass. Chuck was only allowed a forty nine percent buy in, but he hadn't been concerned. Blair however believed it would be best to have a back up plan just in case the board tried to overthrow him, so she bought in for two percent. _I'm fucked._


	7. Chapter 7

Well here is the next chapter. Not really sure if I like it, so let me know your thoughts. It seems like less and less people are reading which makes it harder for me to right. If you have a request I can see what I can come up with, it doesn't have to be this fandom either. Let me know and I will try my best. I started a couple other stories, give them a look if you want. same as always read review favorite alert and whatnot.

* * *

Pacing the length of her room Blair couldn't help but feel apprehensive about the return of the infamous Jack Bass. _He must have something big planned._ Blair knew it would only be a matter of time before Jack made another play to steal Bass Industries from Chuck. It would be different this time though, she wouldn't be there to help ruin Jack's plan. Even if she wanted to help him there was no way Chuck would believe that she wasn't playing double agent to his uncle, and the thought that he couldn't trust her anymore hurt Blair to the core. _I shouldn't care if he trusts me. I don't trust him. _Frowning slightly she went in search of Carter to inform him of this little development.

He was found easily enough having a cup of coffee as he read the paper lounging on the couch. Blair stood watching him for a moment from the doorway noting that Carter only wore a pair of silk pajama bottoms. "It is half past eleven Baizen, at least put a shirt on." Glancing at her Carter grinned stretching out to place his glass on the coffee table along with his paper before leaning back to drape both arms along the back of the couch. Blair's eyes had unwillingly followed the movement, every bunch and ripple of muscle had caught the Waldorf's undivided attention. "Now why would I do that Blair when you so obviously prefer it when I don't?" Snapping out of her daze Blair gave him a stern look placing her phone on the table before taking a seat next to him. "We need to talk business. There has been a development that may be a bit problematic."

"You mean Jack." Narrowed eyes assessed Carter with suspicion at his statement. Sighing slightly at her unasked question Carter answered, "I called him." He could see Blair's frustration, he knew she wanted a full explanation but he wasn't about to give up information for free. A hand reached out to brush her soft waves behind her ear, pulling away before he could Blair wasn't in the mood for his games. "What is he planning Carter?" Smirking he placed his hand once again on the back of the couch. "There's no such thing as a free lunch Blair." His eyes roamed her figure appreciatively as she sat there legs tucked under her in a snug red sweater and navy trouser shorts. "And you know my price." Shivering slightly Blair couldn't deny the hunger she saw in his eyes made her want to take him up on his offer. _It's been a while since somebody has looked at me like that._

This time when his hand reached out to her she didn't move away, and when he started pulling her towards him fingers lost in her silken hair she didn't resist. Leaning forward to meet her halfway Carter's smirk widened as her dainty fingers ghosted over his jaw to grip the back of his neck. His eyes however were transfixed when Blair's tongue darted out to wet her lips. The innocent and no doubt unconcious reaction on her part had Carter's mind racing with all sorts of naughty things she could be doing with that pretty little mouth of hers. His lips crashed into hers with a groan that he couldn't hold back. Running her tongue across his bottom lip she hummed in approval when Carter's response was to immediately grant her access. _Good boy._ He tasted of caramel and irish creme, so unlike the scotch and cinnamon that she had come to know when kissing Chuck.

With a rough nip at his bottom lip Blair moved to pepper kisses along his jaw towards Carter's ear. Tracing the shell of his ear with the tip of her nose Blair was determined to have her questions answered. "What's Jack planning Carter?" Mirroring her Carter nuzzled into her catching her lobe lightly between his teeth before answering. "That trick only works on me once Blair. I won't be distracted from my goal now that I know you don't play fair." _Damn, I'm gonna have to up the stakes this time around. _Whimpering slightly Blair raised into a kneeling position on the couch before extending a leg on either side of him, Carter's hands automatically settled on her hips to steady her. Resting his head against the back of the couch Carter gazed up into Blair's pouting face. "Come on Baizen, you know how much I hate being out of the loop." His eyes once again were fixed on her lips as she spoke his grip tightening. "Then give me what I want." He pulled her down to settle fully into his lap with a knowing smirk. A small gasp escaped Blair, her eyes falling shut at the sensation of a man being pressed so intimately against her after such a long dry spell in the bedroom department. Catching her bottom lip between her teeth she couldn't help but think how easy it would be to give in. _I never did take the easy way out I'm not going to start now. _

A moan escaped Carter as Blair lightly rocked her hips into his causing just enough friction to tease both of them. Blair brushed her hands up the length of his arms towards his broad shoulders as she felt his hands make their way under her sweater. Lifting her arms Blair let Carter remove her sweater with a swift movement revealing her red balconette. Rolling her head back Blair let out a moan as Carter ground his hips up more forcefully into hers while placing open mouthed kisses across her collarbone. "Carter." Blair all but purred as she let her hands wander down his chest toward the waistband of his pants where she allowed her fingers to just barely graze the skin underneath. The muscles in his stomach fluttered at her touch while his breathing stuttered slightly. Tugging at his waistband Carter got Blair's hint and raised his hips enough for her to manuver his bottoms down his thighs as he unclasped her bra. After tossing her bra somewhere behind her Carter groaned at the sight of a half naked Blair before him even if she was looking a little too thin.

With hooded eyes Blair watched Carter's eyes roll back in his head as she grazed her fingers along his length. Wrapping her fingers firmly around his base she felt a sense of satisfaction at the strangled gasp that Carter made. "Tell me his plan Carter or this stops now." Before he could even begin to form a response an insistent buzzing captured her attention. Releasing her grip she pushed off the couch to pick up her phone from the coffee table. "Looks like you're gonna have to take care of that little problem yourself. I gotta get this." She could hear Carter's frustrated groan as she left the room before she answered her call from a rather unexpected person. "Hello Lily. To what do I owe this suprise?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Alrighty, there were only two reviews last chapter. Highly disappointing for me I must say. But here is the next chapter, and all I can do is hope I get a better response to this one. You know the drill. Of course not many of you listen anyway but whatever. Review favorite alert. **

"Charles, we need to discuss what you intend on doing about your uncle. I know that you and Blair are at odds right now, but I hardly think she would allow you to lose Bass Industries over some petty argument. You know how I despise leaving messages, and I wouldn't have to if you ever answered my calls. Or for that matter called me back. This is very serious Charles, and I will do whatever I can to help if you let me." Scoffing Chuck deleted the message with no intention of returning Lily's call.

Jack always has a price, last time it was Blair, all Chuck had to do was find out what he wanted now. _As if I would go to Blair for help when no doubt she's behind Jack's return. _The most aggravating thing for Chuck was that there was really nothing he could do but wait until his snake of an uncle showed. Stress had been his constant companion for so long that it was physically wearing him down. Years of drinking and drugs, staying up all hours of the night, and he had never felt as exhausted as he did now.

Leaning back in his chair Chuck opened the top drawer of his desk pulling out a silver monogramed cigarette case and matching lighter. "Hello old friend." While it was true he had given up all the hardcore drugs, Chuck still found relief in a little hash every once in a while. Flipping open the case and pulling out a perfectly rolled joint bringing it to his lips. Just as he was taking his first drag a rather unhappy looking Serena stormed into his office. Allowing the smoke to escape his lungs he offered the blonde a sarcastic greeting, "Ah sis to what do I owe this pleasure? I assume its not for an afternoon delight." Smirking slightly at her affronted look Chuck continued to enjoy the slight peace spreading through him in result to the drugs. "As usual Chuck you disgust me." With a slight laugh he merely gestured for his dear step-sister to take a seat. With a huff Serena settled into the chair across from Chuck quietly observing him for a moment. "Isn't it a little early to be lighting up Chuck?"

"Is there a point to this visit other than bitching at me?" Burying her head in her hands Serena released a frustrated sigh before giving Chuck an apologetic look. "I'm sorry. It's just I feel like a terrible friend to Blair...and you." Chuck simply continued smoking his joint, a raised eyebrow was the only outward sign he had heard her. The usually bubbly blonde amazon looked about ready to cry. _Looks like I have to give little miss sunshine a pep talk._ "You know what's going on between Blair and I is just that Serena. Between Blair and I. It isn't something for you to worry about, there's nothing you can do. Or rather, nothing you **would** do to help either of us because you refuse to choose sides which makes you a good friend. Even if we don't always appreciate it."

"I wish you two could just let this whole war end already. You know Nate is just as worried as I am." Rolling his eyes Chuck dropped what was left of joint into the crystal ashtray on his desk. "Well Nate is just going to have to get his pep talk from Blair. Who do you think I am Dr. Phil?" An amused laugh escaped Serena at the thought of Chuck sitting around talking about feelings all day. "I think you have reminded us all enough that you who are. I don't know how we put up with you sometimes." A devilish smirk spread across Chuck's face as he leaned forward slightly to reply with the seductive timbre he usually reserved for the women he intended to bring home for the night. "Because I'm...Chuck Bass."

Giggles burst forth from Serena and Chuck couldn't help but laugh with her. He missed being with his friends, having pointless conversations with them. They were his family, and for the first time since he started this war he realized how much he missed all of them. _Even Blair. _"Blair would help you, you know. If you asked her." Snapping out of his thoughts Chuck looked at Serena's hopeful face. "You sound like your mother. We both know I pushed her too far this time, I wouldn't be surprised if she was the mastermind behind this scheme. She always did know how to hit where it hurt most."

The hope he had seen faded from her face as shock and frustration took its place. "How could you think that Chuck? Blair would never do that. And if you were paying attention at all you would see that all she has been doing since you started this damn war was play defense. Not once has she made a move that did more than wound your pride. You've been ruining her publicly. She won't speak to me or Nate, she has holed herself up with Carter Baizen of all people, even her mother can't get through to her. Did you even know she stopped attending all her classes after you sent in that Victrola video?" He hadn't known that, and the immediate guilt he felt was instantly overrun with anger. "She brought this on herself Serena. And if I remember correctly for a while you too thought that Baizen was worth your undivided attention. What jealous Blair's keeping him all to herself?" _How dare she come here and try and make me feel guilty about any of this! _

The tenuous balance of peace he had managed to achieve vanished just as quickly as it began. Refusing to even glance in Serena's direction Chuck resumed looking over his papers waving a dismissive hand in her direction. For a few moments the only sound in the room was the shuffling of papers until the muffled sounds of Serena's heels on the carpet signaled her retreat. "Talk about hitting where it hurts." As soon as the door clicked shut Chuck slammed his fist onto his desk in frustration. He knew Serena was more than a little ashamed of her past relations with Carter and he threw it in her face. _I really do know how to hit where it hurts._

* * *

The Carlisle was humming with noise. The lunch hour was always busy, the perfect place to conduct business and close deals. Looking in at the occupants nobody would guess the two socialites sipping their tea would be discussing the biggest possible takeover since Chevron bought out Unocal in 2005. "Blair sweety I really wish you would stop all this nonsense. You and Charles really do hold onto grudges far too long."

Smiling politely at the elder blonde woman sitting across from her Blair found it hard to restrain the aggravation she was feeling towards her best friends mother. "Honestly Lily, if I still had that two percent stake in his company I would help. However, as I have said before, I sold off my shares quite a while ago. And with all due respect if he really wanted my help Chuck should be here asking me, not you Mrs. Humphrey." Of course Blair still had those shares in Bass industry, but she would not give Chuck the satisfaction of knowing she caved to help him. _No, I will just take care of this quietly. _

"He is too proud to ask for your help Blair. Especially now that you two are at odds with each other, but I know how much you care for him. How much you have done for him already. He locks himself in his office all hours trying to think of a solution. He refuses to answer my calls, Serena had to simply burst into his office unannounced to see him. Would it really be so hard to come to his aide once again?" The aggravation Blair had been keeping at bay flooded over her at the guilt that Lily stirred within her. _How dare she try and make me feel guilty about this! _"He brought this on himself. I will not always be there to save him and I'm tired of everybody telling me I should just forgive him when he can't and won't show me the same courtesy. Now if you will excuse me I have to be going." Rising from the table with a sneer Blair left behind an astonished Lily and an untouched plate of scones.

Taking a right instead of a left at the lobby she stalked into the restroom instead of leaving for her apartment. Surprisingly it was empty ensuring that while she knelt before the cold white porcelin trying to empty her stomach of food she had not ingested nobody would see how out of control she was. Pulling herself together Blair removed a small monogramed gold pill box from her purse. Fingers grazing along the lid Blair let out a relieved sigh. "Hello old friend." Inside were her black beauties and red devils. In her dainty hands she held one of her black beauties, placing it lightly on her tongue Blair tipped her head back eyes closed to welcome the soon to come peace she needed.

After a moment Blair left the restroom to head towards the bar. "Gin martini extra olives." Casting the bartender a look that harbored no argument Blair took a seat. While working on her third martini Blair felt a warm hand settle onto the small of her back. Eyes closed she leaned back slightly into the touch, breathing in a familiar yet unexpected scent. A small smile appeared on her face, the most genuine smile she had given in a long time. "Bass." It was just a whisper but he heard her.

**Dun Dun Dun... Which Bass is she talking about? I don't know I guess you are just going to have to wait to find out.**


	9. Chapter 9

After everything that had happened between them, the last thing he expected was to welcomed back with a smile. A slap maybe, but not a smile. Never one to look a gift horse in the mouth Jack allowed his hand to linger as he took a seat next to the petite brunette. Without taking his eyes of Blair he signaled the bartender. "Scotch on the rocks, neat. And another martini for the lady." Her face turned towards him slowly, eyes opening as though waking from sleep. The dazed look Blair wore confirmed Jack's suspicions, the glass in front of her was indeed not her first drink.

Blair was trying to concentrate on the man sitting beside her, but was finding it increasingly difficult to focus. The light clinking of a glass being placed before her diverted Blair's attention from Jack. She knew deep down she should be angry, that she shouldn't still be sitting at the bar with Jack Bass of all people. Yet, as her fingers grasped the stem of her new martini glass, Blair couldn't quite bring herself to care. Instead she sipped the cool burning liquid slipping under the influence of the liquor and drugs once more.

Bringing his own galss to his lips Jack's brows knitt together taking note of Blair's dialated pupils, the way she was shifting in her seat subconciously, the slight tremor of her hand as she reached out for her drink. Surprise flooded through him at the realization that Blair had taken something stronger than the gin in her martinis. "What do you want Jack?" Blair didn't really care, but she had to keep up pretenses. _Hopefully he will just leave me alone soon._ Blair knew it would only be a matter of time before she would be lost in the fog that came with the use of a black beauty. Sighing in contentment Blair felt more at peace than she had in weeks, and was more than ready to head back to her apartment to enjoy what was left of her high.

"The same thing I always want. To take everything that should have been mine from my welp of a nephew." Jack had been back in Australia when he recieved a phone call from a familiar number. Waldorf read the caller I.D., but it wasn't Chuck's little girlfriend on the line this time. Instead, it was Carter Baizen with an interesting proposition for the older Bass. A soft throaty laugh fell from Blair's lips easily brining Jack out of his thoughts and back to the present. An amused smile lit up her face looking into his blue eyes so unlike the other Bass she knew. "Most people liv by the saying 'Carpe Diem', sieze the day, but I think 'Cape omnious' suits you better." Leaning towards her until he could feel their breath mixing he stared back at her daring her to retreat all but growling his reply,"Take it all."

The Blair he knew, the Blair that was so in love with his nephew would have pulled away, would have made a snide comment before hiding behind her pride. New year's Eve he had caught a glimpse of the girl underneath all the prim and proper nonsence and it had captivated him. He could see that part of her sitting in front of him right now, and the way her breath stuttered said that she was ready to play. "I never would have guessed you payed attention in Latin Jack." Moving in even closer till their noses touched Blair could hear the amusement in his voice at her halfassed evasion. "I was always better at French." She knew just how true his statement was and the memory of his lips teeth and tongue on her was enough to release an soft unconcious groan at the thought. Eyelids fluttering shut Blair couldn't remember moving yet somehow she found herself on her feet in the arms of the man whose lips she had just been thinking of. _I am losing time, I need to go home._

Jack could tell Blair was losing herself, she was pliant under his hands as he pulled her to her feet holding her against him by an arm around her waist. To anybody looking he was simply keeping a rather intoxicated girl from falling, which was partly true, the other part was relishing the feel of the young Waldorf leaning into his touch rather than shying away. "Thata girl Blair. Let's get out of here, what do you say?" She wasn't sure if he asked just to make it look like he wasn't kidnapping her or if Jack actually wanted an answer from her. Either way she knew he would be leaving with her in tow, so Blair didn't really see the point in replying.

He walked them through the lobby with slow even steps towards the waiting limo outside. Yet even with his help Blair stumbled about half way there desperatly grabbing hold of Jack in her attempt to keep upright. Pausing in their journey he brushed a gentle hand over her cheek as she steadied herself before continuing on oblivious to the amber colored eyes lit up with fury that followed their every move.

_**Looks like the Bass men just can't stay away from our sweet little B. Dear old Uncle Jack is back but this time you don't just have to take my word for it Chuck. You saw it for yourself. If Blair is behind Jack's mysterious return my only guess can be she's got an Ace up her sleeve, but is our Queen B really that ruthless? What do you think baby Bass? **_

_**XOXO**_

_**Gossip Girl**_

* * *

**Ok soooooo... here's a new chapter. It gave me trouble so let me know how it turned out. I have been watching way too much supernatural lately so my mind has been elsewhere. I am not usually a slash fan but it just works in that fandom, and if anybody wants to try it out I highly suggest the author HigherMagic amazing stuff. So wish I was that good. AND If anybody can tell me what movie I referenced in this chapter I will be impressed. **

**Nikki999: I know I know but I wasn't sure who I wanted it to be yet so I kinda had to leave it there. **

**threewordseightletters: I tried to make it to where it could be either of them because I was like well crap now what am I gonna do but after a lot of thinking and changing my mind I made a choice. **

**88Mary88: I always thought throughout the series he was so unforgiving, but he always expected Blair to take him back no matter what. He only ever really gave half hearted efforts to gain her forgiveness. It was always "I'm Chuck Bass so forgive me already so I can screw up even worse later." Not to say Blair didn't screw up but at least she owned up to it, honestly Chuck is so stubborn.**

**Leftwriter224: She had a couple of martinis and some drugs on no food so who the heck knows what Blair would do. haha I made it so she would be kinda out of it. I am happy you liked the whole Carter/Blair scene I wasn't too sure how that would go over but I felt like adding it so oh well. The flashback was another of those I feel like a flashback type things so I went for it. haha To me it seemed like she would've gotten a ton of crap for that especially since Serena ran off leaving the Queen spot up for grabs.**

**laurlaur481: Just a little? haha well here is my official update tada**

**Sabelina: Especially early on in the series she called Chuck by his last name usually when she was angry or frustrated with him, that's why I had her use the last name. So it wouldn't have been that out there for her to be talking to Chuck, and I figured shocked would have worked for both of them. If I was her I would have been just as shocked if it had been Chuck at first then angry.**

**cb4evr35: Thank you so much it makes me feel better knowing that I'm not just talkin to myself out here. Figuritively speaking of course haha**

**35: Thank you I will do my best to update**

**ceruleanblues: Well thank you for your review it means a lot to know that you like it so much and I will continue to try and make an interesting story for you**

**Rf: Thank you I'm glad you like it **

**jamieeerin: Carter is just intrigued with the whole situation but doesn't really care. Blair poses a challenge and he respects her as much as he can which isn't a lot. But that is just because I always figured he would be super duper evil if we ever got to know him better. She has no ties on him and he stays only because he wants, and he will leave as soon as it suits him. Blair is full of surprises and isn't karma a bitch to Chuck that's what he gets for trying to be a dickhead. I do hope your question about why the whole Jenny kissing Blair was a big deal got answered. If not then I can explain further, I figured Jenny would be best for the job just because Blair put so much mystery behind her banishment that people would believe whatever reason he gave them to explain it. As for Serena and Nate they just kind of want to stay out of it to keep from choosing sides which is becoming harder.**

**QueenB: I'm glad you still like it.**

**no name: He will eventually but not for a while.**

**Jj: It's good to hear you love it here's an update.**

**chaval: here's to hoping you're still reading**


	10. Chapter 10

Chuck stood frozen staring after the limo that had long since left with his uncle and Blair in tow. _That scheming little bitch. _Here he was ready to forgive her if she helped him get rid of Jack one more time only to discover as he had suspected before his talk with Serena that Blair really was the one behind his uncle's mysterious return. If he was honest with himself deep down he hadn't believed that Blair would go so far as to side with Jack Bass, but Chuck was the master of hiding his true feelings. Even if the only person he was fooling was himself.

He couldn't get the image of her clinging to his uncle like some cheap whore out of his head. Storming through the crowded lobby not sparing a word of apology to any of the people he bumped into. Chuck wanted nothing more than to drown out the burning sting of betrayal back in his suite with hard liquor and easy women. And yet as soon as he entered his town car it wasn't his address Chuck gave the driver, but Blair's.

She could feel the smooth leather under her fingers, so soft and cool to the touch. Forcing her eyes open Blair glanced down at her fingers as they drew nonsensical patterns on the seat. "I heard how Chuck has been treating you. I may not be a white knight Blair but even I wouldn't have done some of the things he's put you through." Not even sparing him a glance Blair remained silent. _I love him. Always have, always will._

Jack watched her fingers glide over the leather seat, the same motions over and over. _C. H. U. C. K. _It didn't seem as if she even realised what she was doing. Stilling her hand with his own, Jack tried to squash the niggling feeling of jealousy and regret. Jealousy wasn't new, he spent most of his life wanting what his brother had, and the rest of it wanting what Chuck had. Now regret, that was new. Blair had been throuh so much just because she had the misfortune of falling in love with a Bass. While it had ultimately been Chuck that had hurt her, Jack couldn't avoid the fact that he was partially to blame for the mess that Blair Waldorf was turning into.

The walk from the limo to the elevator that would take them up to the Waldorf penthouse was no easy task. Yet with surprising gentleness Jack managed to get Blair into the foyer without incident. Yet, as they were about to continue their journey the elevator doors opened behind them to reveal none other than Chuck Bass.

"I knew I could never trust you. Now i have proof that you're nothing more than a vindictive bitch with a hidden agenda." In his anger Chuck couldn't see past Jack's arm around her waist and Bliar's head resting against his shoulder. He missed how her legs were shaking, the way her eyes were glazed over. He saw what he wanted to see, he needed her to be the reason Jack had returned, because if she wasn't then it meant that he only had himself to blame for his situation.

Ever the opportunist Jack wasn't about to correct his nephew's assumptions about who had caused his return, or about the nature of his relationship with Blair. Looking away Blair couldn't stand the sight of the person that owned her heart, choosing instead to stare into the empty doorway. "Come on Chuck, you brought this on yourself and you know it. How far did you think you could push her before she broke?"

"You're never going to get the Empire. You always lose, and this time won't be any different." Blair felt the ghost of fingers under her chin pulling her attention away from the empty doorway and back to Chuck. Her heart clenched at the sight of him all righteous anger and arrogance. "But you see my dear nephew, you don't have the one person who could possibly save you. This time I've got Blair, and trust me I know how to keep a woman happy." Kissing her cheek lightly Jack couldnt help but feel some form of satisfaction at the wounded look on Chuck's face.

Sneering in disgust Chuck turned to leave without another word. As soon as he disappeared from sight Blair let out a distressed cry taking a wobbly step towards the door as if to follow him. The arm around her waist stopped her and in angry frustration she fought against the hold desperate to find Chuck. _I have to find him, I have to make him unserstand._ "No! No, please. I have to, please. Chuck!" Holding her tighter to his chest Jack wondered why it was exactly that his nephew decided he wanted to push away the one person who would do anything for him.

"Trust me sweetheart. you'll thank me for this later. Carter! Get your ass down here!" With unhurried steps Carter made his way down the stairs. "Jack, I see you made sure our dear B made it home safe. What a gentleman." A frown settled across Carter's face at the realization that there was something wrong with Blair. At a much quicker pace Carter moved to stand in front of a hyperventilating Waldorf. "What did she take Jack?"

"I don't know it was before I got there." Grabbing the clutch long forgotten from Blair's hand Carter easily found her stash. With a click her pill box shut, Carter shoved it in his pocket with a sigh before cradling Blair's face in his hands. "Please. Chuck, please. Please, I need Chuck." Carter spared a glance at Jack to see an equally unhappy expression. "B, come on B. You don't need Chuck. I know what you need. I've got it. I can get what you need if you want?"

Confusion covered her face, she couldn't keep hold of a thought for more than a few seconds. All she knew was she wanted Chuck, needed him. "What I need?" A smile spread across Carter's face. "Ya B. What you need. You want it?" She was still unsure but he said he had what she needed, and if she needed it then she should take it. "Yes, yes. I want it. I want it." Stroking her cheek as she nodded eagerly in agreement to something he knew she didn't really understand Carter moved to head back upstairs. "What are you gonna give her?" Jack was watching her with something close to sadess in his eyes. "She's been trying to run away from her problems. I'm going to give her something that's going to make her forget."

Leading her up the stairs to follow Carter, Jack only hoped that this wasn't another decision that would only further crack the already crumbling Waldorf.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Ok, I know it's been a while since I have updated this story I have just been really busy and to be honest I am losing interest in this story. Not to worry though interest or not I will continue, I'm just not too sure where I will be taking it. Let me know what you think of this chapter, and the story as a whole. This chapter is a little short, but I have plans for the next chapter to be longer so oh well. You know the drill review alert favorite.**_

"She needs to stay awake." Rummaging through a wooden jewelry box that had once belonged to Serena which he had emptied and subsequently filled with his own kind of jewels, and Carter had a specific piece in mind for Blair. "Based off of the shakes and smell of gin, I'd say she tried to find a balance with her Black beauty and her drinks. In my experience not a good combo." With a frown Jack listened as he helped Blair to sit up on the bed that used to belong to her best friend. "She needs a pick me up and we have to keep an eye on her while she rides out her high." With a small baggie in hand Carter moved to kneel in front of Blair with an uncharacteristically kind look on his face.

As her head lolled in the space where Jack's neck met his shoulder Blair was unaware of the conversation going on in front of her, and instead let her eyes wander around the room. The walls were all bright yellow with painted daisies. _Serena's room._ This was her best friend, her sister's room, but Serena wasn't there. She hadn't been there in some time. It no longer smelled of her perfume, there were no sky high heels lying about, or clothes left long forgotten on the floor. With a sharp turn of her head Blair eagerly looked to the mirrored vanity that often bore messages to her written in lipstick against the glass. But it was blank, there was only her reflection. She let out a choked sob at the realization that Serena had really left, that it didn't look like she was coming back.

The soft touch of fingers grazing her cheek brought Blair's attention from the empty mirror back to the man kneeling before her. Her brow creased in confusion pulling away from the touch ready to make a remark on Carter needing to keep his hands to himself when he held a finger balancing a pill just before her lips. "It's what you need Blair, so take it. I think it's about time you took care of your own needs instead of everyone else's. Let me show you who Blair could really be." Pushing away from Jack, Blair's eyes darted from the pill to Carter's eyes which looked so sincere.

"What I need?"

Jack brushed the hair away from her neck leaning down to whisper in her ear though his eyes never left Carter's obvious distrust written on his face. "Think about it, you could have everything. Why not take it all?" Her eyes fluttered shut at the feeling of his breath ghosting over her neck, contemplating the idea of just doing whatever she wanted. Screw her reputation, screw her name, screw her friends, and screw Chuck. It was about time for her to start taking care of herself instead of everyone else. A look of fierce determination settled into Blair's eyes as she parted her ruby painted lips leaning forward to take what was offered. A smirk of pure victory spread across Carter's face as he felt Blair's tongue swipe against his finger taking the pill before she pulled away.

Jack would never admit it but in that moment he felt a sinking in his stomach. Playing the devil on Blair's shoulder was something that had given him great satisfaction. Being able to convince the Queen of the Upper East Side to do what he wanted was something he had strived towards since the moment he laid eyes on her. But never did he think he would be able to sway the steel like will of the young Waldorf, and yet he had. He should have been happy, and yet he couldn't escape the feeling that he had just helped set in motion something that would go terribly wrong.

Instead of dwelling on thoughts he didn't want, Jack grazed his nose along the length of Blair's neck inhaling her scent reveling in the shudder he received in response. Carter stood smirk still firmly in place motioning for Jack to follow as he left the room. Jack turned to look at Blair for a moment finding her eyes closed, body leaning totally against him. Gently he laid her down unto the bed before following after Carter wondering just what exactly he had given her. Jack entered the hallway to find Carter on the phone. "The Waldorf penthouse, it should be quite the show. Pass along the word I want this big, and I want it done fast." Sliding his phone back in his pocket Carter looked at Jack with a raised brow waiting for the question he knew was coming. "What did you give her Baizen?"

"Just a bit of ecstasy. Don't worry she'll be up and ready for the party in no time. All we have to do is sit back, relax and enjoy the show." The thought of how open to sensation she would be, that even the slightest touch would set her blood on fire made something oddly possessive stir in Jack. "She's not a fucking party favor, she's Blair Waldorf." Carter rolled his eyes slightly at the obvious aggression. "Of course she's not a party favor Jack. She's going to be the life of the party, and we are going to make sure she gets whatever she wants. Now, why don't you get our girl ready for her debut and I will take care of the rest."


	12. Chapter 12

**_Another chapter for you guys, let me know what you think. Review alert favorite. _**

Jack stood just inside the doorway staring at Blair who remained he had left her. The only difference was instead of lying on the bed motionless she was shifting aimlessly basking in the feel of fabric rubbing against her skin. Moving farther into the room Jack lightly closed the door with only the slightest clicks afraid of breaking the trance she was in. She looked like a fallen angel, all delicate beauty with a hint of darkness that attracted Jack to her like a moth to a flame. It still amazed him how she managed to dress as modest as a nun, and yet she still caused inappropriate thoughts to race though his mind with no effort at all.

Towering over her Jack felt a sense of power seeing her so vulnerable before him. Sneering a little at the long sleeve blouse and pencil skirt ending just above the knee with opaque stockings which he knew were not meant for the type of party Carter had waiting for her. _I'm helping her get ready, there's nothing wrong with that._ He didn't know why he felt the need to justify his actions, and with a shake of his head he knelt at her feet placing his hands just above her knees where her skirt ended and her stockings took charge of covering the rest of her legs.

He was mesmerized by the stutter in her breathing at the contact. Jack's hands began the journey under Blair's skirt in search of skin; skin the color of porcelain and soft as silk. Tilting his head to the side as he allowed his fingers to trace along her bare skin just above her stockings Jack reveled in the little mewls of pleasure that escaped her. Blair's brow was furled in concentration, yet her eyes remained closed. Heat curled low in his belly at the thought that he had Blair Waldorf melting at his fingertips. Her reactions to him were so different than they were during their time together on that New Year's Eve years ago.

**_Flashback_**

**"So you're Blair Waldorf then?" Jack asked leaning forward to rest his folded hands atop his desk. He had to admit he was surprised, she wasn't what he expected. Instead of a brainless blonde heiress there was a sophisticated petite brunette sitting before him. His tone of disbelief caused a look of absolute cruelty cross her face. "And you are Jack Bass. From what I hear your dear brother, the late Bart Bass couldn't stand the sight of you so instead he sent you to the opposite side of the earth." Ignoring the sting of truth to her words Jack shook his head with a laugh. She had guts, and a mean streak, but Jack just didn't understand her fascination with his nephew. Last he heard Chuck was nothing more than a trouble making playboy. **

**"And yet here you are, asking for my help. Why?" Jack knew he was an intimidating man to most, especially to those who knew what he was capable of. Which she obviously did if she expected him to be able to track down and return his dear nephew to her. She looked him straight in the eye shoulders back, without flinching. He was impressed. "I know who you are. I know what you're capable of, and I know you can do what I'm asking." His smile was full of mischief as he thought of how desperate she must be to come to him. _I wonder how far she will go to have Chuck back in New York._**

**"What exactly do I get if I bring him back to you?" With a slight frown Blair reached a hand into her purse pulling out an envelope before tossing it onto his desk. "That's ten thousand dollars, you will receive an additional ten thousand once he's home." Picking up the envelope flicking through the cash with disinterest Jack shook his head tossing the money back towards her. "I have enough money, twenty grand means nothing to me." There was a look of pure fury in her eyes but she remained perfectly polite in action. Her delicate hand removed her offer from his desk returning it to her purse before asking, "Well then, what is it that you want Mr. Bass?" **

**Jack looked at her with a smirk that reminded Blair of Chuck when they had a scheme ready to implement. He saw a glimpse of worry in her eyes, just a moment of uncertainty before she covered it with superiority. _I like this girl, she's not afraid of a challenge. _"Jack, Mr. Bass was always my brother." Leaning back in his chair Jack considered his options. She was a prim and proper Manhattan princess, and yet here she was brokering a deal for a new money heir with authority issues it didn't make sense. People like her didn't associate with people with reputations like Chuck and Jack. He was missing something; Blair wasn't quite what she seemed though she was good at playing pretend. **

**"I want you to have a drink with me tonight. In celebration of The New Year, and your precious Chuck's return." How she managed to look both appalled and relieved at his offer was a mystery to Jack, but it was further proof she wasn't the good girl she showed the world. Standing Blair turned to leave Jack's office and for a moment he thought she might just walk away. **

**"I'm at the Bass Hotel. I will meet you in the bar at 8:00 for your drink. Then I expect you to hold up your end of the deal Jack." He watched the sway of her hips in shock as she exited the office. No, she definitely wasn't what she seemed. She was so much more, and Jack wanted to know everything. **

Letting his knuckles drag along her skin as he peeled away her stockings revealing her bare skin inch by inch Jack memorized every sound she made. Upon reaching her ankles Jack removed her shoes, gently placing them to the side along with her stockings. Leaning forward Jack spread Blair's knees allowing him to kneel between them. A hand at the small of her back lifted her hips off thebed just enough to slide down the zipper keeping her skirt in place. Jack's breath stopped for a moment when instead of struggling away as he expected she arched into him with a satisfied hum.

Keeping her hips lifted jack used his free hand to slip her skirt off her legs. "Still so beautiful aren't you Blair?" He spoke quietly to himself in awe. With a low growl Jack stood sharply lifting Blair to her feet with him holding her weight. Switching their positions Jack sat on the edge of the bed with Blair straddling his waist. Blair slowly opened her eyes at the sudden change lifting her hands to trace along his broad shoulders. Looking into his eyes she was surprised at just how blue they were. She idly wondered why she hadn't noticed before but lost her thought when he shifted underneath her causing her eyes to close once more at the sensation. "Ah ah ah, Blair come on girl eyes open."

The way she had just looked at him, she had never been unguarded before. When she had looked into his eyes she wasn't hiding. The Blair he knew existed, the one who could take down the world, the one who could destroy him was finally breaking through. _I wonder if Chuck has seen this part of her._ This was the Blair he had wanted that New Years, the Blair that he had been obsessed with from the start.

**_Flashback_**

**Walking into the busy bar Jack could easily spot Blair. In the sea of motion she was still. Waiting. How she managed to keep the stool next to her vacant was yet another mystery, but Jack gave it little thought as he made his way to take his seat. Idly he wondered if she had chosen to remain in the clothes she wore in his office despite the fancy dresses swirling around her just to spite him. "You're late." She spoke in a reprimanding tone that reminded Jack of all the times his brother spoke to him in the same manner. "And you have started the celebration without me I see." Her only response was to raise her glass to her lips taking a sip of an amber colored liquid that looked familiar to Jack. In curiosity he stole her glass as she set it back onto the bar finishing it off before she could voice her complaint. "Scotch is an unusual choice for a lady such as yourself."**

**"I'm not feeling much like a lady tonight. Now if you don't mind I would like to get this drink over with and head to bed. I have an early flight tomorrow." He stiffened when her fingers brushed against his as she reclaimed her glass. Her touch was like an electric shock, unexpected leaving a tingle just this side of painful. That one touch made up Jack's mind. He had to have her, in every way, and he wasn't above using his nephew's return as leverage. **

**Signaling the bartender Jack requested a bottle of Dom and two glasses earning him a surprised and suspicious look from Blair. Jack stood from his seat taking hold of the bottle and glasses before turning to leave. As he expected Blair followed though she kept a distance between them until she was forced closer by the confines of the elevator. "Why are we not having our drink in the bar?" **

**While her question was obviously meant for him she remained looking forward. He smirked at this seeing it as a sign that she was uncomfortable. The ding announcing their arrival allowed him to postpone his answer. It was a Bass Industry hotel, and seeing as he was head of operation in Australia naturally he had the penthouse suite. As he set the bottle and glasses on the coffee table Jack noticed Blair remained standing just outside the elevator doors. Opening the bottle and pouring them each a glass he took a seat on the couch. "Join me Blair, no need to worry I won't bite. Unless you ask me to." **

**The slight wobble in her step as she moved towards the couch showed Jack she had indulged in more than the one scotch before he arrived. Taking her drink from his hand Jack watched as she tipped her head back finishing the glass in one swallow. Raising an eyebrow at her action Jack took a sip of his own drink watching as she bent down to place her now empty glass on the coffee table. "Just bring him back to me Jack." **

**"How did my nephew manage it?" Pausing in her attempt to leave Blair looked back at Jack confusion written on her face. "Manage what?" **

**"How did he manage to tame the Queen B?" Moving quickly in anger Blair took hold of Jack by his collar pulling his face closer to his she ground out, "What did you just call me?" Laughing at her lack of composure Jack made no attempt to break her hold. "Did you really think I wouldn't look into who I'm doing business with? Naïve for such a ruthless leader."**

**Shoving him back against the couch Blair straightened looking ready to strike him. "My life is of no concern to you and neither is my relationship to Chuck. You are nothing more than a means to an end." Frowning Jack leaned forward to place his glass down before getting to his feet effectively invading her personal space. He fully expected her to step away and was once again surprised as she glared up at him. "Bring him back and get the fuck out of my life." Running a finger along her chin Jack smiled in a cruel manner impressed by her bravado. "Now that's no way for a girl of your upbringing to speak. Now take a seat or you can go find Charles your fucking self." **

**With a glare that would have sent most running Blair defiantly took her seat crossing her ankles. Following suit Jack returned to his seat pouring Blair another glass picking his own back up. "Thata girl, now why don't we continue this in a more pleasant manner hmm?" _This isn't turning out quite how I expected, but I can work with it. _"You're angry Blair; would you like to talk about it?"**

**Turning to look him in the eye Blair did something that shocked even her. She told the truth. "I told him I loved him, that I would stand by him through anything. And what does he do? He runs away like he always does and I am stuck here with you. Practically begging for you to find him and bring him home to me." Finishing off her second glass Blair poured herself another. **

She opened her eyes for him, she was so pliant so obedient. A fact that made Jack's breath hitch and his pants grow tight. Her brown eyes were watching him, only him. "That's right keep your eyes open for me." Her fingers were feather light touches roaming from his face to his chest as she fidgeted restlessly in his lap. Jack began unbuttoning her top slowly revealing slivers of skin with each one until there were none left. As he pushed the shirt off her shoulders and onto the floor letting his hands trail down her arms Blair let out a moan of pleasure. "You feel like everything and nothing."

Jack pulled her close so their chests touched running his nose along her neck inhaling her intoxicating scent. "We need to get you dressed. Carter has a surprise waiting for you downstairs." When instead of answering Blair lightly placed her lips against his temple, Jack pulled away to look her in the eye. "Say my name Blair, just say my name."

_I will not let her pretend she's with someone else. Not this time._ Her eyes were focused on his lips and he allowed her to softly trace their shape with her finger as he waited for her to speak. Her eyes shifted up to his eyes and she looked so sad, so lost as she whispered to him, "Jack, please. Please help me forget. I just want to forget he ever existed."

**_Flashback_**

**The bottle of Dom he had brought was long since forgotten sitting empty on the table along with a half empty canter of scotch. Jack sat quietly swirling a glass of the amber liquid as he waited for Blair to return from the bathroom. They had sat in silence after her admission and he watched as she finished glass after glass of champaign, and when that was gone she returned to the scotch she had started the evening with. The silence wasn't uncomfortable which vaguely surprised him. _She's been gone a while, must not be able to hold her drink._ **

**His watch read 11:45 as he stood to check on Blair who he assumed was holed up in the bathroom purging herself of the alcohol she had consumed. As he passed through the doorway to the bedroom on the way to the bathroom Jack stopped short at the sight of Blair sitting on the side of the bed head in her hands. Moving further into the room Jack placed his glass on the nightstand before taking her chin in his hand lifting her face from her hands. The tears running down her cheeks were unexpected, from what he knew of her Jack gathered that not many people had seen Blair Waldorf cry. **

**Brushing away a tear from her cheek Jack was fascinated with the broken look in her eyes. "Well would you look at that, the cold hearted Queen B can cry." Blair pulled away getting to her unsteady feet but was easily stopped by Jack. Throwing her arms out to shove him away tears continued to roll down Blair's face. Jack took hold of her wrists pulling them behind her back forcing their bodies closer together. Leaning down to whisper in her ear Jack managed to make Blair's heart stop for just a second, "If you wanted to play rough all you had to do was ask." **


End file.
